You know you're in colorguard when
by iGuard
Summary: Just something I typed up. Review if you want to add anything!
1. Chapter 1

**You know you're in color guard when…**

When without thinking you know "one more time!" is just a lie to make you work harder

It's a fact that winter season is the best

That rifle is for spinning and not killing

That it is not impossible to have 20 girls fit into one bathroom

That 'rain or shine' really means rain or shine

Sun screen is your friend

That only perfect practice, makes perfect

You will get hit

Bruises are a part of life

Make sure you put sun screen on your face before putting on sun glasses (raccoon eyes… lol…)

You name your bruises

You have no life because the practices take up your time

You're excited to go to practice

The football field is the marching field

The school gym is your second home in the winter

You couldn't imagine your life without guard and the thought of it scares you

You name your weapons

All of your insides jokes are from guard

You have stormed a shopping mall food court with the ENTIRE guard

You encourage your non-guardie friends to join

You constantly argue that it is a sport

Looking at fabric is suddenly fun

You mark time and tap your foot to the radio

Your guard has a theme song(s) every year

Suddenly you're in love with glittered

It's not weird to have a saber lying around your house

You compare the stains on your gloves with your other guard friends

And win XD.

You remember everyone's names on your guard, but forget your sibling's middle name

When you're bored you search the web for guard related stuff

Whenever listening to music you always picture the show in your head

You've nodded to most of these things and are now nodding and grinning stupidly at your computer

You are now looking around to see if anyone noticed

**From: criminally-insane-girl**

- you look up the songs in your show to practice at home

- the songs in your show are suddenly your favorite songs

- you hit the veteran band kids with your flag and apologize twenty times

- you hit the veteran drummers with your flag and don't feel bad

- you constantly have to yell at the freshmen to NOT step on your flag xD

- you convince your non-band/guard friends to come to marching band  
competitions

- Even though you use sunscreen religiously, you will always have a sock tan,  
a shorts tan, and a sports bra tan

- before Homecoming, everyone on the guard folds down their tank-tops so they  
don't get a strap tan

- running around asking people for "guard tape" is normal

- nobody knows what you mean by guard tape, until you show them your  
rifle/saber

- you and your friends have matching bruises from new saber work

- your rifle is named something stupid (for example, Frenzy, Bernie, or Taco)

- your guard instructor doesn't remember anyone's names: she gives everyone  
nicknames

- you spin your pencil in class

- your pencil flies out of your hand in class and hits a random kid in the  
head

**Lol. Reviews are wanted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** okay say it... I'm the worst person ever for not keeping up with this D: it's been decades- NO eons, maybe a year actually since I've posted and I'm ashamed *melodramatic sobs in my corner of woe* DON'T TOUCH ME. *okay dramatic moment over you can uncover your eyes now* Anyway I figured to start this off right I'd put all of the suggestions you guys have given me so far that shows you the you know you're in color guard when...**

Budding-Author4  
Your personality is classified as either a flag person or a rifle person.

You starts saying "Got silk?"

You don't laugh when someone gets hit in the face with a rifle. Been there, done that.

You petitioned for Winterguard.

You have a story for every tear in your practice flag.

And every dent on your rifle.

Boy or girl, you make it look good.

Mistakes are just "planned variations".

Sgt. Sporky

a) you're dating a drummer; and b) armed guard is a girl with a flag, not a guy with a gun.

MaddieIsWhatIAm  
-you walk up to that baritone you stand next to and say excitedly "I didn't hit you that time!"

-you stop on a set where you're facing backwards and smile at the percussion line you didn't know was there

-you suddenly have so many more friends than usual

- when at school assemblies, the band plays the fight song and you sit in the stands doing your work

-after a competition, you can't stop smiling because it's compulsory

-your idea of humor is picturing that percussion member friend of yours in your uniform, while throwing a double and an upside down j toss on flag. while smiling.

-you sing songs about your saber named "Elektra" on the bus


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise surprise my little fellow band and guard friends. Didn't think I would update so soon did you hmmmmm? Did you doubt me?! Don't worry I doubted myself too hahah... So here's more! (Note: it's 2 am. I think I deserve to be a little odd right now Kay bye)**

**You know you're in guard when...**

****- You constantly crave the crappy show cafeteria food during winter guard withdrawals

- You can undress in front of large groups of people and it doesn't faze you because you're used to changing in any (usually crowded) areas for shows

- You always struggle to get your homework done for Monday because of weekend shows FML

- You call the guard moms of your friends just mom when you greet them because they might as well be

- When cleaning doesn't involved soap

- When you and your friend look at a show and say "Look how dirty that is!" And it's not in the inappropriate way

- You now know why men should not wear tights from experience

-You've been to every single school football game for free, but have never watched them play

- Someone asks what you do in your free time and you just awkwardly stand there cause you have no life outside of guard

- You've been made to do laps and push ups for not smiling

- You can navigate you way through schools you aren't even enrolled in because you've competed there

- You hate all of the cheer leaders at your school because apparently color guard is for 'weird' kids and they judge you for it

- You've walked into a bathroom only to find an entire half dressed color guard changing from another school(awkward...)

- You know that the hundredth of a point does count

- You have Pre-show rituals that you and your team mates do before competition

- You can go up two flights of stairs with a ski bag full of flags in a line of other fellow ski bag carriers

- You've almost been knocked unconscious because you were standing behind people carrying flag bags

**Kay that's it for now! Hope you liked it ^-^**


End file.
